Vide
Le Vide est la substance des Abysse. Il joue un rôle majeur dans l'histoire du royaume de Hallownest. La majeure partie du Vide se trouve dans une mer et de plus petites piscines au fond des Abysses, mais il existe de nombreux êtres qui consistent le Vide eux-mêmes. Une civilisation ancienne qui a précédé le royaume de Hallownest vénérait le Vide. C'est probablement la même civilisation responsable de la création des totems d'âme et des Oeufs Arcaniques. Le Vide est "le pouvoir opposé"; il a la capacité de s'opposer à des êtres supérieurs basés sur la lumière tels que Radiance et le Roi Pâle, tous deux décrits comme une lumière. Le Vide est aussi un vieil ennemi du Radiance. On the east side of the Abyss, a lighthouse was constructed and its light used to suppress the Void Tendrils present in the sea of Void. The sea of Void called to a Royal Retainer corpse in one of these lighthouses. Its eyes appear to be leaking Void, something which it has in common with other Royal Retainer corpses throughout Ancient Basin and the bug corpse which holds the Love Key in Queen's Gardens. In the Embrace the Void ending, The Godseeker's eyes are similarly shown leaking Void before tendrils of Void burst from their body. The Pale King used the Void to create two kinds of constructs in his workshop in the White Palace, the Kingsmoulds and Wingmoulds. They have a white shell or armour with Void inside them. The Kingsmoulds were used to guard the White Palace, but the purpose of the Wingmoulds is unclear. The Collector takes on a similar appearance to a Kingsmould, although it is not known if they are related. Also created by the Pale King were numerous Vessels, beings who have a Shade made of Void within their shell. They were created in an attempt to permanently seal away the Radiance once she re-surged and caused The Infection.12 However, almost all of the Vessels were deemed to be unsuitable to seal her. Finalement, un Vaisseau - le Hollow Knight - a été jugé pour être un Vaisseau pur et choisi pour sceller Radiance. Après cela, l'entrée des Abysses fut scellée, uniquement pour être ouverte par quelqu'un portant la Marque du roi. When The Knight acquires the Void Heart, the Void is unified under their will. In the Dream No More and Embrace the Void endings, The Knight transforms into the Void Entity, and the Void, unified under their will, is used to defeat the Radiance. Êtres du Vide * Le Collectionneur - être puissant du Vide qui réside dans la Tour de l'Amour. Responsable de la capture des larves. * Hollow Knight - Le vaisseau jugé "pur" par le Roi Pâle, il à été formé puis entraîné pour contenir Radiance. * .Kingsmoulds - Constructed with the Wingmoulds in the King's workshop as guards. * The Knight - The Vessel the player controls throughout the game. * Vaisseau Pur - Nom donné à Hollow Knight alors qu'il était à son apogée. Bien que le nom qualifie Hollow Knight de "pur", il ne s'agit que d'un titre qui leur a été attribué car il était supposés être un vaisseau pur . La Dame Blanche indique que sa pureté a été mal évaluée, car il a été terni par une idée "instillée" en lui. * Shade - The Void within the Knight. * Famille - Les ombres des vaisseaux qui ont été jugés pas assez purs pour sceller Radiance. * Void given Focus - Également connu sous le nom de «Shade of Lord» dans les fichiers du jeu, cet être colossal du Vide que le Chevalier ai pris forme à la fin du Panthéon d'Hallownest Appelé "Dieu des dieux" par le Chercheur de Dieux. * Void given Form - Le Chevalier se transforme en cet être après avoir vaincu Radiance dans le Temple de l'oeuf noir. It resembles The Knight's Shade but with longer tendrils emanating from it. * Void Tendrils - Possibly a natural formation of the Void itself, as there is no mould for it but rather only an imprint found engraved into a rock in the Abyss. * Wingmoulds - Constructed with the Kingsmoulds in the King's workshop. Unknown how the shape was created, although several pieces of their armour are found hanging from the ceiling. Catégorie:Le Vide Catégorie:Godmaster Catégorie:DLC Catégorie:Les Abysses Catégorie:Histoire d'Hallownest Catégorie:Chercheur de Dieux (DLC) Catégorie:Vide